Jayne's Frightening Ships
Introduction The militaries of the galaxy are as many and as varied as the star nations that command them. In the galaxy's long history of war and peace, the key instrument of these star nations' military might is the warship, with which they use to wage their wars across the stars. While the nations of space were born out of the star''ship, that ferried the galaxy's peoples from their homeworlds and brought them to new planets, in war it is not the starship, but the ''war''ship that ensures a star nation's continuing existence, its very survival... and, in some cases, it has been the warship that has caused a star nation's demise as well. For a true star nation to survive in the galaxy, it has to rely on these ships of war as both protectors and destroyers. Thus, without further ado, ''Jayne's will attempt to categorize the various frightening ships of the galaxy's most prominent powers. The Frightening Ships Listed below are the various significant ship classes of the galactic powers and their corresponding power points Altacar Empire *Sovereign class Flagship (600) *Bellerophon class Superdreadnought (500) *Emperor George II class Dreadnought (350) *Empress Margaret class Supercarrier (375) *Challenger class Fleet Battleship (185) *Avenger class Siege Battleship (150) *Defiant class Carrier (200) *Dauntless class Battlecruiser (120) *Royal Yacht (100) *Fearless class Fleet Cruiser (95) *Enterprise class Fast Cruiser (80) *Flash class Fleet Destroyer (55) *Griffon class Fast Destroyer (55) *Hunter class Fleet Frigate (25) *Meteor class Fast Frigate (25) Argenti Federation *Eagle class Dreadnought ($350) *Hawk class Battleship ($175) *Cuckoo class Carrier ($150) *Vulture class Cruiser ($75) *Kingfisher class Missile Boat ($65) *Raven class Destroyer ($50) *Dart class Light Cruiser ($35) *Firefly class System Patrol Vessels ($20) *Owl class Scout ($20) *VIP transports ($5) Bragulan Star Empire *Byzon-class strategic battlefortress (800p) *Imperator's Fist-class battleship (500p) *Chernovyi-class battleship (300p) *Light of Bragule-class subcruiser (200p) *Friend of Bragule-class warcruiser (250p) *Patriotic Glory-class paleocruiser (100p) *Niva-class gunskimmer (50p) Byzantine Imperium Astartes Warships *Konstantin class Battle Barge (1200 points) *Alexei class Strike Cruiser (650 points) *Malchador class Destroyer (200 points) *Trent class Frigate (100 points) Naval Warships *Retribution class Battleships (1000 points) *Lunar II class Heavy Cruiser (700 points) *Lunar class Heavy Cruisers (650 points) *Dominator class Supercarrier (600 points) *Scutum class Cruisers (300 points) *Sol class Carriers (300 points) *Solaris class Frigates (150 points) *Sharpshooter class Corvettes (75 points) Central Alliance *Aurora-class Battlecruiser ($600) *Tomarov-class Assault Cruiser ($450) *Keriah-class Cruiser: ($330) *Sheakha-class guided missile Destroyers ($200) *Tirrex-class Destroyers: ($200) *Kynda-class Frigate ($100) *Crossbow-class Escort Frigate ($100) *Serratos-class Torpedo Frigate ($100) *Archangel-class Command Frigate ($100) Centrality *''Nova''-class Dreadnought ($700) *''Disruptor''-class Battleships ($300) *''Dragon''-class Battlecruisers ($150) *''Thesus''-class Cruisers ($70) *''Schwartz''-class Destroyers ($40) *''Blitz''-class Frigates ($20) *''Hardshell''-class cutter ($5) *''Zeta''-class hyperlight shuttle ($50) *''Tetra''-class shuttle ($30) *''Stormfront''-class Ultracarrier ($700) *''Tiger''-class Supercarrier ($300) *''Thunder''-class Battle Carrier ($150) *''Gallant''-class Fleet Carrier ($70) *''Outpost''-class Light Carrier ($40) *''Locust''-class Escort Carrier ($20) Chamarran Hierarchy *'Pride of Chamara' Juggernaut ($2500) *Dominion Carrier ($600) *Rampant Battleship: ($400) *Principality Class Battlecruiser ($160) *Predator Cruiser ($80) *Blade Stealth Cruiser ($60) *Wayward Escort: ($20) *Fang fast attack ship ($40) Clans of Hiigara *''Makaan''-class OverSector Command Ship ($700) *''Arbiter''-class OverSector Dreadnaught ($650) *''Karan'' Sjet-class Sector Command Ship ($600) *''Bruiser''-class Sector Dreadnaught ($550) *''Brawler''-class Flag Dreadnaught ($400) *''Bishop''-class Strategic Carrier ($350) *''Belligerent''-class Dreadnaught ($320) *''Gar Naabal''-class Fleet Carrier ($175) *''Gaalsien''-class Battleship ($170) *''Soban''-class BattleCruiser ($160) *''Annihilator''-class Cruiser ($95) *''Lancer''-class Missile Cruiser ($80) *''Shield''-class Flak Cruiser ($65) *''Pyro''-class Destroyer ($50) *''Buckler''-class Destroyer ($45) Collectors *Monolith (10,000) *Mantis fighter-bomber (4) *Scythe gunboat (20) *Diplomatic courier (30) Commune *Lenin-class megacarrier ($500) *Andropov-class carrier ($250) *Proletarian-class fighting carrier ($200) *Akula-class cruiser ($80) *Crimson-class battlecruiser ($120) *October-class frigate ($20) *Justice-class frigate ($25) Empire Star Republic *New Colossus-Class Dreadnaught ($500) *Iroquois-Class Battlecruiser ($250) *Niagara-Class Strike Carrier ($100) *Broadway-Class Cruiser ($80) *Knickerbocker-Class Destroyer ($40) Eoghan United Commons *Suzaku Class Superheavy ($200) *Gastly Class Heavy Frigate ($70) *Kabutops Class Destroyer ($30) *Cloyster Class Gunship ($10) *Dragonair Super- Carrier ($300) *Kadabra Heavy War-cruiser ($100) *Artcuno Ultraheavy Bombardment Vessel ($450) *Artcuno block 2 Ultraheavy ($500) Federal Republic of Industrial Sectors *Expansion-class Heavy Dreadnought ($760) *Sir Charles-class Dreadnought ($375) *Asteroid-class Super Carriers ($400) *Sir Hector-class Battleships ($200) *Madam Loraine-class Carriers ($200) *District-class Cruisers ($100) *Control-class Light Carriers ($100) *Drone-class Destroyers ($20) *Comet-class Corvettes ($10) Federated Ascendancy *''Victoire''-class Superdreadnought (500) *''Inflexible-''class Dreadnought (300) *''Glorieux''-class Battlecruiser (150) *''Pike''-class Heavy Cruiser (100) *''Sabre''-class Medium Cruiser (75) *''Morghann-''class Light Cruiser (50) *''Inquisiteur-''class Corvette (20) Fourth French Empire *''Napoleon IV''-class superdreadnought (650) *''Redoubtable''-class flag dreadnought (550) *''Furieux''-class dreadnought (400) *''Richelieu''-class battleship (300) *''Colosse''-class fleet carrier (200) *''Jean Bart''-class heavy cruiser (150) *''Lafayette''-class light cruiser (75) *''Hallebarde''-class light carrier (70) *''Rapière''-class destroyer (60) *''Sorcier''-class frigate (45) Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya *''Aya Hirano'' class frigate ($50) *''Wendee Lee'' class destroyer ($75) *''Nagaru Tanigawa'' class cruiser ($150) *''Bouken Desho Desho'' class battleship ($300) *''Endless Eight'' class supercarrier ($500) Humanist Union *''Ares''-class dreadnought ($400) *''Revolution''-class battleship ($200) *''Anya Paterson''-class battlecruiser ($160) *''November''-class heavy cruiser ($80) *''Broadsword''-class cruiser ($60) *''Raven''-class destroyer ($40) *''Sparrow''-class corvette ($25) *''Lightbringer''-class sloop ($10) Iduran Confederation *''Athens'' Carrier Heavy (140) *''Protector'' Destroyer Heavy (155) *''Lancer'' Specialized Destroyer Heavy (155) *''Loyalist'' Cruiser Medium (90) *''Unity'' Corvette Light (50) *''Cairo'' Specialist Ultralight (25) Interstellar Union of Worlds *Type-Vanquisher - Destroyer (500) *Type-Avenger - Destroyer (250) *Type-Supernova - Bomber (200) *Type-Vindicator - Interceptor (150) *Type-Starwolf - Destroyer (100) *Type-Lancer - Interceptor (50) *Type-Blueshift - Interceptor (20) *Type-Guardian - Orbital Control Craft (28) (carrier 14) *Type-Guardian II - Orbital Control Craft (40) (carrier 20) Karlack Swarm *World Eater Mothership''(1000$)'' *World Crusher Brood Ship (300$) *World Slicer Brood Ship (100$) *Reaper Brood Ship (60$) *Shadow Drone (10$) The Lost *The Darkness That Comes Before (4,500) *Type-I Attack Ship (800) *Type-II Attack Ship (750) (ETA: 3404) *Type-I Carrier (300) *Type-I Utility Ship (Attack) (240) *Type-II Carrier (100) *Type-II Utility Ship (Patrol) (65) *Type-III Utility Ship (Reconnaissance) (65) *Missile Escort (65) *Type-I Stealth Ship (65) *Type-II Stealth Ship (20) *War Kraken (500) *Guardian Ship (150) *Diplomatic Escort (30) The Multiversal Empire of Happiness *Interstellar Slaughter Device II Class Super-Battleship (1500) *Interstellar Slaughter Device I Class Super-Carrier (1500) *Victorious II Class Battleship (800) *Valiant Class Slaughter Device Heavy Carrier (800) *Vindicator Class Cruiser (450) *Escort Class Carrier (450) *Acclamation II Class Frigate (240) *Acclamation Class Light Carrier (240) *Cruelty Class Corvette (120) *Tatarus Class Corvette (100) *SWAT Class Corvette (80) *Luxury Class Corvette (30) *Demonic Class Bomber (2) *Dominator Class Fighter (1) *Spy Class Corvette (90) *Stealth Class Cruiser (550) Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds *Atlantis class Dreadnoughts (500) *Nelson class Battleships (300) *Kusenagi class Lance Cruisers (150) *Akagi Class Carriers (150) *Godslayer Class Destroyers (100) *Tercio Class Lance Frigates (50) *Xiongnu class Missile Frigate (50) Pfhor Empire *Light Dreadnoughts ($1000) *Heavy Battleships ($700) *Light Battleships ($310) *Light Carriers ($300) *Heavy Cruisers ($174) *Light Marine Cruisers ($100) *Light Cruisers ($72) *Frigates ($31) Prussian Star League *Battleships ($300) *Battlecruisers ($100) *Heavy Cruisers ($100) *Cruisers ($75) *170 Destroyers ($55) *Frigates ($30) Servian Republic *''Galactica'' class Ultra Heavies ($1100) *''Tremaine'' class Ultra Heavies ($650) *''Targon'' class Ultra Heavies ($500) *''Hibernia'' class Super Heavies ($250) *''Challenger'' class Heavies ($150) *''Portia'' class Mediums ($80) *''Potemkin'' class Carrier ($90) *''Rio'' class Gunboats ($.5) Shepistani Republic *New Build Heavy Battlestar (600) *Mid-life Heavy Battlestar (390) *Old Heavy Battlestar (180) *New Build Light Battlestar (200) *Mid-life Light Battlestar (130) *Old Light Battlestar (60) *New Build Gunstar (70) *Mid-life Gunstar (46) *Old Gunstars (21) Shinra Republic *''Sovereign'' class Battle Carrier CVB ($600) *''Executor'' class Star Battleship SB ($582) *''Ranger'' class Fleet Carrier CV ($300) *''Majestic'' class Battleship BB ($282) *''Triumph'' class Star Cruiser SC ($180) *''Boxer'' class Light Carrier CVL ($120) *''Wasp'' class Assault Ship AS ($120) *''Audacious'' class Assault Landing Ship ASL ($90) *''Daring'' class Destroyer DD ($74) *''Endurance'' class Frigate FF ($40) *''Luna'' class Corvette PC ($25) *PV-238 Patrol Vessel PV ($15) Sultanate of Klavostan *Basilica-class Flagship (500) *Sipahi-class Battleship (150) *Carrier (80) *Scimitar-class Cruiser (60) *Barbarossa-class Destroyer (30) *Djinni-class Scout - (15/7.5) Technocracy of Umeria ship classes vary in size and are usually refitted to closely similar performance standards. Thus, with the exception of the new ion gun platforms, ships are listed by their designation, not their class, with examples of classes in each weight category *''Vindicator''-class ion dreadnought ($650; under construction) *Dreadnought ($400) (Titan class) *''Aurora-''class ion battlecruiser ($250; under construction) *Battlecruiser ($175) (Haruna class, Explorer class, Tornado class) *Fleet Carrier ($150) (Aviary class) *Heavy Cruiser ($100) (Patriot class) *Strike Cruiser ($80) (Jagga ''class, ''Miller ''class) *Light Cruiser ($60) (''Hero class, Empress class, Conductor class) *Destroyer ($40) (Renata Fields ''class, ''Karl Wilhelm Scheele class, ''Emilie du Chatelet ''class) *Frigate ($30) *Cutter Tender ($20) *Courier ($4) Tianguo *Type 61 Monitor ($900) *Type 51 Battleship ($300) *Type 43 Fleet Carrier ($120) *Type 39 Cruiser ($80) *Type 22 Corvette ($12) *Type 20 Corvette ($10) *Type 10 Sloop ($3) *Type 03 Sloop ($1.5) United Solarian Sovereignty *Extinction-class super dreadstar ($1250; under construction) *Genocide-class dreadstar ($600) *Echelon-class darkstar ($500; under construction; project classified beyond top secret) *Atrocity-class warstar ($400) *Onyx-class darkstar ($300; existence classified beyond top secret) *Assailant-class strikestar ($150) *Gangster-class independent offensive unit ($75) *Bloodhound-class spystar ($60) Category:Space Navy